


Как я встретила вашу Мак

by KisVani



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дот спросила у Фрайни, как та познакомилась с Мак, и Фрайни вспомнила одно старое дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как я встретила вашу Мак

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tajlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajlina/gifts).



Однажды Дот спросила, как они с Мак познакомились. Фрайни улыбнулась и сказала, что это длинная и захватывающая история.  
— О, в таком случае я сделаю нам обеим по чашке горячего шоколада, — ответила Дот.  
Фрайни собиралась попозже уточнить у нее, вызван ли вопрос праздным любопытством или она собирается окольными путями подвести ее еще к какому-нибудь разговору. Дот была девушкой любознательной, но строгое католическое воспитание ставило не нужные, по мнению Фрайни, ограничения на то, о чем бедняга вообще решалась заговорить.  
— Это случилось одним теплым и солнечным летним днем, — начала Фрайни свой рассказ, — когда я еще не занималась детективным делом на постоянной основе, а использовала его скорее как хобби…  
— А разве это и сейчас не ваше хобби, мисс? — спросила Дот, привстав на цыпочки, чтобы достать с верхней полки сахарницу.  
— Ты собираешься слушать мою историю или нет? — притворно возмутилась Фрайни.  
— Простите.  
— Итак… стоял теплый и солнечный летний день…

Фрайни украдкой обмахивалась газетой, которую оставил в коридоре кто-то из медсестер. Когда она с утра подбирала наряд, то не учла того, какая духовка будет в середине дня. Но тратить время, возвращаться и пересматривать свой гардероб Франи не собиралась. У нее были заботы и поважнее: ну переживет она как-нибудь жару, подумаешь. Она прошла войну, неужели не потерпит несколько часов в не совсем подходящей к погоде одежде?  
Стоило дверям палаты открыться, как Фрайни отбросила газету и направилась к ним. Не слишком торопливо, чтобы продолжать выглядеть достойной, но достаточно быстро.  
— Эй, милочка, стоять. Ты кем это будешь?  
Фрайни обернулась к окликнувшей ее женщине в брючном костюме. Та выглядела как человек, который привык, что к нему прислушиваются, потому что если откажутся — она найдет способ показать, что это в корне неверное решение. Казалось, что ее рыжие волосы сейчас начнут топорщиться, как у рассерженной кошки.  
— Леди-детектив мисс Фрайни Фишер, — нисколько не растерялась Фрайни, — я расследую дело, кем будете вы?  
— Доктор Элизабет Макмиллан, — ответила женщина, — и я не знаю, что вы там расследуете, но беспокоить своих пациенток я вам не дам.  
— О, доктор, я о вас слышала, — улыбнулась Фрайни, — восхищаюсь вами можно сказать…  
Доктор Макмиллан фыркнула, подходя ближе.  
— Дешевой лестью меня не проймешь, — отметила она, — чисто ради любопытства. Что задело?  
Как правило, Фрайни не рассказывала всех деталей первому встречному, но ей было необходимо попасть к возможной свидетельнице, к тому же она, в самом деле, слышала о докторе Макмиллан и то, что она слышала, ей нравилось. В их городе было не так много практикующих врачей-женщин, а еще меньше тех, кто решался открыто высказывать свое мнение.  
— Дело связанно с исчезновением юных девушек и у меня есть все основания полагать, что одна из ваших пациенток, Элли Уайт, может пролить свет на некоторые детали, — объяснила Фрайни.  
В целом, ей не нужно было особое одобрение доктора Макмиллан, чтобы войти в палату тем или иным способом, но не хотелось ссориться там, где можно попытаться решить все миром. Да и не помешало бы профессиональное мнение о физическом состоянии похищенной и позже бежавшей от злоумышленников девушки.  
— Хм… — доктор Макмиллан нахмурилась. — Сейчас подумаем. Она напугана, у нее обезвоживание и да, ей нужен покой, а вы не член ее семьи.  
Фрайни вздохнула. Уже некоторое время она занималась расследованием похищений: девушки, которых мало что связывало между собой, пропадали. Все не старше двадцати, все хороши собой, все из не слишком богатых семей. Фрайни подозревала, что она столкнулась с торговлей людьми, но найти «концы» ей не удавалось. Но сегодня утром случилось невероятное: одна из похищенных, Элли Уайт, пришла домой. Она выглядела ужасно, по слухам, была покрыта синяками и царапинами и постоянно говорила о том, что бежала, но от кого — не говорила, а лишь плакала.  
— Вы разве не хотите прекратить исчезновения девушек, доктор Макмиллан? — спросила Фрайни. — Несчастные заперты где-то там, их семьи оплакивают их, а вы собираетесь запретить мне приближаться к единственному свидетелю?  
— Мне кажется, что это, все же, работа констеблей, — отметила доктор Макмиллан.  
— Не мне вам говорить о том, что они могут далеко не все, — сказала Фрайни, — послушайте, да, я вас понимаю, но поймите и вы меня.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнула доктор Макмиллан, — только я буду рядом и, как только мне покажется, что вы переступаете все разумные пределы — я вышвырну вас из палаты без вопросов.  
— Договорились, — ослепительно улыбнулась Фрайни. 

— Я была в сарае, — рассказывала Элли, сжимая край одеяла, словно хотела накрыться им с головой, — нас было много… другие девушки… некоторые из нас сидели там уже неделю или больше.  
— Как тебе удалось выбраться? — спросила Фрайни.  
Элли, на руках которой виднелись глубокие царапины, а на скуле наливался фиолетовым синяк, глубоко вздохнула.  
— Иногда нас выводили… для того, чтобы мы, ну, справляли нужду. Охранники заговорили, что скоро нас увезут через океан. Они злились из-за погоды. Говорили, что обычно «доставка так надолго не задерживается», тут мы решили убежать. Я и еще три девушки… выбраться вышло только у меня.  
— Ты помнишь что-нибудь из того, что видела вокруг? — спросила Фрайни.  
Доктор Макмиллан внимательно посмотрела на нее, но промолчала.  
— Ничего, мисс, было очень темно, а я бежала, не разбирая дороги. Но я нарисовала сара й в котором нас держали.  
Она кивнула в сторону низкого столика, на котором, придавленный кувшином с водой, лежал лист бумаги.  
— Мама с папой не хотят, чтобы я что-то говорила, — продолжила Элли, — боятся, что тогда семья Генри, моего жениха, откажется иметь с нами дело. Но, пожалуйста, помогите остальным.

— Благодарю вас, доктор Макмиллан, — сказала Фрайни, когда они вышли из палаты, — что все же решились пустить меня к девушке.  
— Зовите меня Мак, — ответила доктор, пожимая ее руку, — все так делают. Что до того, что решилась — мне понравилась ваша настойчивость. Родители мисс Уайт настаивают, что ничего не было. Они собираются сказать, что Элли просто осталась у тетушки, а им не сообщила.  
Доктор Макимиллан... Мак фыркнула, всем видом показывая, что она думает о подобном вранье.  
— Любопытно узнать их мотивы, — пробормотала Фрайни.  
— Думают, что это бросит тень на их «приличное семейство», — ответила Мак с легким отвращением, — терпеть не могу подобное лицемерие. Уж простите мисс Фишер.  
— Мы живем в странном мире, — произнесла Фрайни, а потом спохватилась: — кстати, вы меня тоже можете называть просто по имени.  
Мак усмехнулась,  
— Что ж, Фрайни, — сказала она, — позовете меня, когда отыщите девушек. Думаю, врачу там будет самое место.  
— Всенепременно!  
Фрайни понимала, что Мак хочет лично наблюдать за спасением похищенных вовсе не из-за профессиональных соображений. Или, по крайней мере, не только из-за них. Как и ей самой, Мак хотелось убедиться в том, что справедливость в той или иной мере восторжествовала.  
Обычно, Фрайни разбиралась в людях. И она уже тога поняла, что, похоже, стоит на пороге крепкой дружбы.

Арчибальд Грини, владелец небольшой морской компании, быстро согласился принять Фрайни. Пока она занималась расследованием, он не раз и не два настойчиво предлагал свою помощь.  
Он настолько часто повторял, как ему важно остановить похищения девушек и настолько мало для этого делал, что становилось очевидно: у него есть собственные интересы в этом деле.   
Проблема, как часто бывало у Фрайни, оказалась в том, что она знала ответ, но не знала пути решения задачи. Когда-то, еще будучи девочкой, она всегда ставила в тупик своего учителя арифметики. Фрайни читала условия задачи и говорила ответ, но не могла объяснить, сколько яблок она вычла, как и на что разделила количество пройденных морских миль и откуда взяла, что овец в отаре должно быть именно тридцать две.  
Так и теперь: она видела условия, знала ответ, но указать на него властям не могла. Но теперь у нее была зацепка. Спасибо Элли, которая теперь была под защитой своей семьи.  
— Я думаю, что знаю, где может быть описанный вами сарай, очень точный рисунок, кстати, — сказал Арчибальд, потирая чисто выбритый подбородок, — совершенно определенно я видел нечто подобное!  
Его коричневый клетчатый пиджак, очень дорогой и столь же ему не идущий, вызывал у Фрайни желание пойти и прямо сейчас переодеть этого мужчину, чтобы он самим своим видом не вызывал в ней отвращения. Хотя она подозревала, что приступы омерзения возникают у нее не столько из-за несчастной одежды, сколько из-за того, кто ее носил.  
— Огромное вам спасибо, — растянула губы в улыбке Фрайни, когда Арчибальд записал для нее указания о том, как добраться до нужного места.   
Он вообще принялся вспоминать массу таких деталей, о которых Фрайни не спрашивала и которые ее совсем не интересовали. Кроме того, Арчибальд Грини посчитал необходимым посетовать на то, что грузоперевозки сейчас не приносят того дохода, которыйдля него привычен.  
— Ах, все захватили крупные компании, — говорил он, — кому-то, вроде меня едва удается сводить концы с концами!  
Уже на улице, Фрайни заметила двух подозрительных типов: крупных мужчин, которые старательно делали вид, что они крайне заняты тем, что безотрывно смотрят в кирпичную стену здания напротив и, когда кидают взгляды в стороны дверей, то делают это чисто случайно.  
Фрайни хмыкнула. Всегда видно любителей. Она сама в слежке была гораздо талантливее.

— Милочка, ты совершенно, абсолютно точно уверена, что мы идем правильно? — проворчала Мак.  
— Более чем!  
Фрайни осторожно переступила через лужу, но вздохнула, когда поняла, что длинная расклешенная штанина все равно попала в нее. Радовало одно: это, скорее всего, была простая морская вода, так что брюки спасать не придется. Нет, сегодня выбор гардероба постоянно желал лучшего. То слишком тепло оделась, то штаны длиннее, чем было бы разумно. Ужас один. Фрайни понимала, что у них есть заботы поважнее ее одежды, но она была женщиной многих талантов и потому могла одновременно и сокрушаться из-за брюк, и внимательно осматриваться по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать по описанию нужный сарай.  
— Твой осведомитель мог соврать, — настаивала на своем Мак, — или он связан с этими подонками.  
— Конечно связан, — кивнула Фрайни, она услышала голоса и потянула Мак за руку, в укрытие, где тень от металлического контейнера скрывала их, а потом шепотом объяснила: — я собираюсь сдать властям и его тоже. Не забывай, с этим делом вожусь уже месяц, давно отыскала всех заказчиков, но доказать было нечем.  
Мак выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы, и Фрайни показалось, что у нее вполне мог струйками пойти дым из ноздрей, словно у китайских драконов на гравюрах.   
— То есть, — тихо заговорила Мак, — ты сообщила главному зачинщику о своих планах и считаешь, что он был настолько глупым, что послал нас туда, куда нужно?  
— Мы пошли не туда, куда меня отправил Арчибальд, — ответила Фрайни, — а туда, куда он побежал сам! Я его уже неплохо изучила и знаю, что он тот еще перестраховщик. Так что, при первых признаках, со всех ног и кинулся проверять свой товар, то есть, наших девушек.  
В темноте было сложно различить выражение лица Мак, но Фрайни понимала по голосу, в каком та удивлении.  
— Ты сумасшедшая, — сказала Мак с восхищением.  
— Нет, просто гениальная, — улыбнулась Фрайни. — Идем?  
Но, стоило им только выбраться из-под укрытия тени, как показались двое головорезов: тех самых, что ошивались рядом с офисом Арчибальда.  
— Босс говорил, что вы можете появиться, — сказал один из них, поигрывая ломом, — а еще сказал, что как товар вы бесполезны.  
— Все таки, не слишком ты и гениальна, — отметила Мак.

— А что было потом? — спросила Дот, вцепившись в свою чашку так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
— Ничего особенного, — пожала плечами Фрайни, — не забывай, что я владею приемами рукопашного боя, и вырваться мне не стоило никакого труда. Ну и про огнестрельное оружие не забывай тоже. Ребята пожалели, что вообще ввязались в это дело! Потом мы с Мак взломали замок на сарае и вывели оттуда всех девушек. Бедняжки были вне себя от счастья, хотя и не сразу поверили.  
— Надо же, история прямо, как ваши расследования с детективом инспектором Робинсоном!  
— Да, похоже на то, — кивнула Фрайни.  
Она видела, что Дот хочет спросить еще что-то, но не решается.  
— В чем дело, Дотти? — спросила Фрайни. — Я же не кусаюсь.  
— М-м-м… мисс, не подумайте ничего плохого, но я слышала кое-что про доктора Мак. Что она ну… как сказать… она и мужчины...  
— О, Боже, Дот, да она предпочитает женщин, — ответила Фрайни, не выдержав, — только не говори, что это тебя так шокирует. В конце концов, ты помнишь то дело с заводом и ее возлюбленной. Вроде бы тогда это тебя не смущало.  
— Нет-нет, дело не в этом, — Дот поставила чашку и, тяжело вздохнув, продолжила: — я хотела спросить, а она никогда ну… не пыталась намекнуть вам? Или вы ей отказали? Вы же, кажется, любите только мужчин. Или… просто… извините, если я лезу не в свое дело. Можете ничего не отвечать.  
Дот прервала свои сбивчивые объяснения и густо покраснела, Фрайни почувствовала, как подрагивают уголки губ. Стоило огромных усилий не рассмеяться.  
— Так вот к чему был этот разговор? — спросила она. — Ты хотела узнать, почему мы с Мак не вместе, да?  
Дот неуверенно кивнула.  
— На это есть одна очень веская причина, — ответила Фрайни, — как ты выразилась, «люблю», я многих. Далеко не всех платонически, верно. Но моя истинная страсть — работа. Расследования и изучение нового. Я совершенно ужасна в том, что постоянно и незыблемо.  
— Мне кажется, вы себя недооцениваете, мисс, — подала голос Дот. — И зря укоряете.  
Тут Фрайни уже не выдержала и рассмеялась.  
— Я не укоряю, — сказала она, — я просто говорю как есть. Есть люди, созданные для брака и семьи, а есть те, кто предпочитает посвятить себя служению идее. Начав отношения с кем-либо я всегда рискую разбить ему сердце, когда увижу новую загадку, к которой устремлюсь, забыв все прочее. Мак подобного не заслуживает, не хочу, чтобы ее сердце было разбито.  
— А теперь мне кажется, что вы недооцениваете ее, — ответила Дот тихо, словно сама себе.  
— Может быть, ты и права, — улыбнулась Фрайни.


End file.
